You'll Never Have to Be Alone
by Layla Always
Summary: It becomes Jacob/Ness centric. What happens when a group of women shake up the only world you've ever known?


Hello. Well, This is my fourth time around trying to write a story, and I believe we've got a solid chance at making it! I have a lot of this story written up, and ready to go...as soon as I get your input. Please tell me what you think, and ask all the questions you need. Get it out of your system. I'm going to put pictures up of the color of their eyes. Enjoy!

Bella POV

As my family and I escorted the Volturi out of the forest, we came upon four unusual looking women, standing in the clearing.

One of them had fiery red hair. The one next to her had white-blonde hair, with dark blue streaks in it. Beside her was a silver-haired girl. The one on the end had chocolate brown hair.

I studied each one carefully, with my new eyes. Trying to explain their goddess like beauty. Trying to decide whether they were good or evil. I didn't come up with answers, but I did notice all the details of these enchantresses.

The red head had hair like real fire. It whipped around, as if it was sizzling. Her hair barely touched her collar bone. Her eyes were the epitome of fire; red with specks of orange. They would have looked demonic if they were on anyone else, but they were just as dazzling as Edwards. As dazzling as they were, they weren't kind. They held a ragged spirit, one of a rebelious teenager, and it was unnerving. Her skin wasn't exactly the shade of ivory, but close. It had a glow about it, as if a fire was lit inside of her.

The blonde put Rosalie's beauty to shame. Her white-blonde hair cascade down her shoulders, and was so long that it touched her knees, giving me glimpes of the dark blue in it. I could tell she hadn't dyed it because even her eyelashes were blonde. The dark blue contrasted spectacularly with the light shade of blonde. Her hair looked as soft as a baby's. She was beautiful, yes, but her eyes were what made her a tad un-trusting. The ice blue held an anger to them. Just like Victoria's had.

The silver haired one looked just as mean and beautiful as the other two. Her hair was short, and touched her chin. A bob that would make Victoria Beckham jealous. It was a sharp silver, not gray, but silver. The sheen to it made that relevant. It looked just as strong and powerful as silver as well. Her eyes were fantastic. They shimmered in the light. The sever shade of silver matched her hair to perfection.

The last one was by far the most beautiful. She made the blonde and Rosalie seem human. Her chocolate brown hair flowed in waves down to her waste. Her skin was a glorious tawny shade, natural, as far as I could tell. Then there were those eyes. Yes, all the women had enchanting eyes, but hers were glorious. They mossy green was inescapable. The beauty, the warmth. The look she had in them was that of a loving mother; a sister watching her brother graduate; a father giving his daughter away at her wedding. To be ridiculously honest, I think we were all amazed by this one particular girl, even Rose.

One of them finally spoke, the red head. What came out of her mouth was absolutely shocking, but so frighteningly funny.

"Cullen, Volturi," She nodded to us. Then a smile began to appear on her face.

"Oh, Caius. You look _absolutely _parched. Would you like a snap at it?" And she pointed to her throat.

Caius, not being one to leave a perfectly good opportunity, nodded. He sped towards her, and as he did, the other girls stepped away from the red head. He was just inches away from her throat, and he began to lean in. She stopped him.

"Wouldn't you like to know the name of the murder you are willing to commit?" Her harsh voice was menacing. Caius gave a quick nod, not knowing what else to do, I assume.

"They call me Blaise." Blaise... Huh. It made sense. Like fire, which was her to a F. (For fire.)

Caius began to lean in again. As he bit down on her skin, his body began to convulse. His hands swung around and he slapped at him self. He was acting like he was...well, on fire.

He let go of her, and backed up. His hands were trembling, and his eyes were narrowed. He didn't look angry though. He looked scared.

"What _are _you?" His voice was hoarse and low.

"Legend bestows us as the Willow Sisters, and we aren't ones to mess with legends. We are the Willow Sisters."

I heard Carlisle gasp.

"Do you know about them, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"I suppose I do. I read about them in a mythology book a long time ago. Obviously, I didn't expect you four to be real. Shall I tell the tale I read, and you can correct me after?"

All four nodded.

"In the beginning of time, when the earth was just magma, in the center of it all was a tree. A great willow tree. It began as a sapling, and grew. Everyday it would grow much larger. Eventually, it was so large that it touched the bottom of the clouds. After the tree had reached its full growth, something began to arise from the roots. First, the fire element. The tree named it Blaise. Soon after came the water element, Lana. A few months passed, and something began to arise again. The wind element, Aura. Months passed again, and the sisters believed they were complete. But then the last element rised. The earth element, Avani. Supposedly, Blaise and Lana are twins, and Aura and Avani are twins. But all together, they are the Willow Sisters. They knew they had been brought to this desolate place to create.

"And so it began. Blaise created the heat. Volcanoes molded from magma. Geysers from beneath. She made it so the planet was that of comfort. Then Lana created water. Oceans, seas, rivers, lakes, and any other body of water you can think of. She had it down. Next came Aura. She created the channels. The way the winds directed the waters. The gusts that cooled you down in summer heat. Her specialty was natural disasters. Hurricanes, tornadoes, and 50 foot swells. Lastly it was Avani's turn."

When Carlisles mentioned her name, her eyes tightened. She bent down and picked up a rose that had suddenly grown. As soon as the the rose was cradled in her palm, it burst into ash. Immediately her mother like worry kicked into gear. She raised her palm above the dust, and it formed back into a rose.

"She was the most important. Life depended on her. She created he forests, the animals, the humans, the food, the plants, and anything living. She was the real mother earth. Everything she created, held a piece of her heart. This irritated her sisters. Her loving nature was much too much for them to bare. So they created a plan. One day, they rose up above the planet they had created, and did something unspeakable. First, Blaise lit up into flames. Then, Lana flooded everything. Last, Aura blew it all away. All Avani could do was watch as her precious world was mutilated. She was hysterical. First, sad, but ultimately, she became enraged. For days, all she did was scream. Her sisters were fed up, and decided to use one of their many powers, and fly away. As they gracefully rose into the air, they were pulled back down suddenly. They looked and saw that vines were pulling them back to the planet. And their was Avani, anger evident in her eyes. She strapped to the earth with her vines. Blaise tried to burn the vines away. Lana tried to soak them to death. And Aura tried to blow them away. Nothing worked. These _things _were impenetrable."

I saw the green eyed girl flinch out of the corner of my eye.

"Avani screamed and yelled at her sisters for days. They couldn't escape, so they had to endure the pain their sister was going through. Eventually they began to feel terrible, and they understood that their sister really did love her creations, and when that realization hit, Avani let them go.

"After that, it was blatantly obvious that Avani was by far the strongest one. The rest were just entities. They began to create again. They created what we now call 'Earth', after their sisters element. Never again did the Willow Sisters disagree, because they all found a one true love: their elements."

"Well done, Carlisle! You have it all absolutely correct! I never thought anyone had heard our myths! Isn't this just grand, Aura?" The green eyed girl said, as she turned and looked at the silver hair, Aura.

"Yes, just. Well, are you happy now, Carlisle? Avani's going to have a heart attack, she's so excited." She rolled her eyes.

"But it's so fantastic! We might as well introduce ourselves properly... Blaise-kins, will you do the honors of beginning, since you were the first born and all." Avani turned to Blaise.

"What does she mean by properly?" I asked Edward in a hushed tone. As soon as the question left my mouth, Avani's beautiful eyes were on me.

"Ah, Bella. You look wonderous. You were beautiful before, but now you are just magical. This world really was created for you. Sweet, sweet Bella. Never change, your heart always astounds me." I beamed. The way she said it made me feel amazing. If I could have blushed, I would have been cherry red. But, how did she know who I was? My question was answered almost as fast as the thought.

"Of course I know you, silly. I am you. I am everything you have ever known. The warmth of Phoenix. The cold touch of Edward. The heated touch of Nessie and Jacob. I have always known you were going to be great. You always held an interest for me. I've watched over you since your human birth until now. Now, you are really going to be great." She could read minds too?

She laughed. "Yes, my sweet. I can. I switch it on and off though. Give people the privacy they deserve," Then she turned and looked at the Volturi.

"Our introduction is solely for you," The warmth in her voice stayed, but her eyes hardened.

"It's time you feel the pain you put upon others. Prepare yourselves, Volturi. The tables have been turned." Avani had a fierce stance. She was crouched, and her left hand was petting the dirt. Her right hand was raised mid way into the air, as a snake slithered from it.

"Hell yes! It's go time, bitches! We haven't had this much action since we had to break up the Salem Witch Trials." Boomed Blaise. She reminded me a lot of Emmett.

"Slow down. I cannot mess up my hair. Just washed it fresh in the Meditteranean." Squealed Lana.

Aura went over to Avani, put her arm around her sisters shoulder and said, "Well this is going to be a long day."

"Yeah, I know."

Read and review is all I ask.

Thank you!


End file.
